Devices which utilized screw torque to secure a source of LED light, e.g., a LED light engine or a LED light module, to a surface of a heat sink are known in the art. Such known devices, however, suffer the disadvantage of failing to provide for an even engagement between the source of LED light and the surface of the heat sink, whether when initially used or over time due to degradation of material.